Human communications in the modern digital age are capable of connecting and communicating a deluge of information. The sheer volume of information that may be shared between users of computing devices presents numerous opportunities for a recipient of such information to interpret multiple meanings or consider a variety of uses a sender of the information may intend. Compounding the sheer volume of information and multitude of meanings possible within communications that relay such information are the numerous formats such communications may come in, such as email, text messages, social media posts, emails, customer feedback comments on a vendor website, or information circulated within a closed environment.
It is difficult and time consuming for users to integrate, communicate, or appreciate a particular singular meaning or intended use of information sent over computing devices. This inefficiency is at odds with the increased expectations users have of their computing devices and services. Companies and information service providers configure and operate an ever increasing number of computer systems to increase the number of sources of information that have traditionally been unavailable. A need exists for efficiently and quickly communicating a desired aspect or context for shared information that may have a litany of meanings or uses.